Pokemon: Mythical Adventures
by ShadowTheZorua
Summary: The legandary bloods. a guild known for sharing the blood of suicune and keeping evil at bay. fighting to keep a once peaceful land, safe.
1. Chapter 1

"So.." "You sure this wall will hold up" asked A zorua named, Shadow. Suicune, who was next to him kept looking straight. "Yes, im sure. these walls have been here longer than you." suicune said, in a calm manner "alright.." Shadow said as he looked around for something intresting. suddenly a bout pulled in the small island where the legandary blood's castle was. the island wasn't far from land. they could see the bigger, main island next to them. the bout's flag just had black on it, no symbol. pirates? they guessed. but before anything was said a scizor got out of the bout and commanded his crew. it was some stupid attack? yep. the scizor's crew got a big log and was about to ram the gate, but before they could, they saw the gate guard. a scrafty, they started backing away before suicune yelled from the wall. "What do you think you're doing!?" the crew was now stunned. they didn't expect the legandary blood's castle to be guarded "how stupid are they" Shadow asked. suicune Stepped down from the wall and went to tne gate of the small courtyard before the staris leading to the door. he opened the gate and stared at the crew, which were shaking. a Ampharos stepped out. her name was fluffy. part of the 7 legandary bloods. "well, what do we do with em'" the ampharos asked. suicune sighed before saying, "Our leader would want us to kill them. so they shall be excuted. ampharos reasured suicune "I know you would let them live, our leader is not a kind man." she said. suicune nodded. before staring back at the pirates. a few hours later, shadow, suicune, and soul, a espeon part of the 7 legandary bloods came to watch the execution. they were gonna be decapitated one by one. though suicune didn't like it, he knew the leader would want it. as the soilders of the town were getting ready the three watched. "so who were the seven legandary bloods again?" shadow asked "Well" soul answerd "suicune, fluffy the ampharos, saber the feraligatr, Me, soul the espeon, edge the skarmory, And of course. my love umber the umbreon. Oh and the newest member is you of course." soul answerd "Huh" shadow said "but im not even talking about the half-legandary bloods. those were only pure blooded legandary bloods" soul continued "we have death the lucario, owl the noctowl.. and that Traitor. dark the absol" soul finished. dark killed the high king of the islands, but saying that he "wouldn't listen to something important" but everyone thought it was a lie. the guards were just about ready and were going to begin the killing. untill they heard a loud pokemon's cry in the distance. one of the guards asked "what was that?" but the commander demanded to get on with it. they heard it again. but they continued. one of the prisoners set his head on the block. as the headsman, a ursaring raised his axe. something BIG came behide the mountains "What in oblivion is that!?" the guards yelled. "archers, what do you see!?" the commander asked. but it was to late, the thing landed on the tower next to them. it was yveltal. the thing used flamethrower and burnt some of the houses, now everyone was panicking. they were under attack! the three legandary bloods ran inside one of the towers for cover. "could the legands be true?" the pirate captian asked "they were just children stories!" "whatever it is we'll defeat it cuase thats what we're here to do" suicune answerd. before the commander pointed at a trapdoor "We can use the underground tunnel system" he shouted, as the five got in the trapdoor. and down the ladder they saw it was a wide area at the bottom with a few cells and a torture chamber. the five pressed on. but suddenly shadow stopped at a hall and looked up at the celing, the celing was about to colapse! he jumped back, but the other four jumped back in the diffrent direction. the celing colapsed and he was stuck from going any further. "uh..Guys" he called "Go back" souls voice said through the rocks "we'll meet up later" soul shouted. "Alright" called shadow as he went back, he came back to the tower and went outside. everthing was on fire, people were dying. and most of all everyone was freaking out. he ran straight and saw two soilders holding a cubone, the cubone called for it's father. marowak, to get up. but it was no use. his father just said to "press on" before Yveltall landed and used flamethrower on marowak. killing him. one of the guards looked behide him "oh still alive? follow me if you wanna stay that way." the soilder said to shadow. "good thing we had this house for cover huh?" said the other guard, "ill stay and try helping to slay this damn thing, you press on" the other guard said. the soilder who was a grovyle and shadow went through the burnig city. they past a few houses and arrived at a stone building. they went inside. "theres a cave going through. take that to get out of here. im gonna fight this thing." he said as he handed the cubone to shadow. "take care of him to" the guard said "ill keep him safe" shadow answerd. running off to that cave. the cubone rode on shadows back so shadow had more movement. shadow came across one of the prisoners, a gastly. before the gastly used lick shadow doged and used bite on the gastly, knocking it out. shadow then saw the cave and went inside. there was a small lake and beside the lake was his friends "alive?" the commander asked "yep" shadow answerd. "I also have this little guy." he said about the cubone on his back. "wheres the scizor?" shadow asked "dead" answerd soul. "tried to kill us" soul continued. "let's get a move on." answed suicune and the four kept going. they saw the exit and ran out. they all took a breath of fresh air, before seeing Yveltall fly over them. "We need to talk to the Jarl of heartfire about this" suicune suggested. "it would be only right" soul agreed. the commander parted ways with them as they went to the city of heartfire. they traveled along the dirt road in the forest. passing by inns and mills that were not attacked. but something in the back of shadows mind knew that this wouldn't be the only threat. there were many. more. to come. TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A new day

"Would you hurry it up?" soul yelled at shadow. shadow happen to get distracted by a small lake but knew he shouldn't stay to long. he rushed back to soul and suicune. who were just heading down the path. here they were. The city, Heartfire. the gates were open and the guards were out patrolling the town. they went inside the city and up to the small castle that the Jarl stayed in. they went up the stairs and through the double doors. they saw the Jarl. a arcanine sitting on the small throne-like chair that the Jarls sat in. "What brings you here, Suicune?" the arcanine questioned. "I'm here for important matters, the town harrsvein was destroyed by Yveltall." suicune answerd. The arcanine stared in a piece-by-piece confusion before nodding. "I see, we will need to discuss this. privatly." the arcanine spoke back. suicune looked back at Soul and Shadow before saying "You'll need to leave us be, why not explore the city?" suicune suggested. Soul nodded before going through the doors. shadow following along. the two sat by a fountain and talked. before they heard everyone start talking suddenly, some were pointing to the sky. soul and shadow looked up to see Mewtwo crash down to the city. His wife, Mew floating down gently. Mewtwo sort of helped the Legandary bloods, but only if need be. Everyone stared in fear as mewtwo walked towards the small castle the Jarl was. his wife following along. soul and shadow just looked at eachother. confused. he almost never shows his face in public, what did he need with the Jarl? they thought, but only thought. no answer to their questions. they just shrugged it off before seeing suicune approach them looking a little happy but not to happy where it showed to much on his blank face. "Well." he stutterd "We are gonna be selling stuff" suicune finally said. soul and shadow looked at eachother in confusion, then looked back at suicune. "selling?" they both said. as they got back to their small-close by island not to far from the main island. actully, a little to close to the main island. shadow went in the courtyard that was past the gate. before the stairs leading up to the double doors. he looked at the statute in the middle of the two-way steps leading up. it was of the first six legandary bloods. it was made of gold to, and it was nice to look at. as he went up the stairs to the double door, he looked behide him to see the cubone he saved when Yveltall attacked. he was following from behide. they both opend the big double doors and went inside the castle. Their were two-way stairs that led down wich had red carpet that led down, once you went down one of them on your left would be a small libary. going straight was a red carpet that led to a stone throne. that was the leaders seat. when going to the throne was a bit of a eatting type of area aswell, with a long table on the left and right, all set with chairs on eather side of the tables. their were stairs that led up left of the throne that had red carpet on it. he went up and found suicune, soul, umber, and saber talking. they looked at him at told him where they were going. and what they were gonna do. they had to get the ship ready first. they went down stairs that went to double doors that led to the main courtyard. on shadows left were stairs that led to rooms the legandary bloods, guards, and maybe even guests could sleep in. he went back down the steps to the throne and on his right was a small room that led down in a basment type area. the basment-type area was a kitchen. were all the females cooked, every night. later that day, shadow boarded the boat. going to the other three islands to "sell stuff". they arrived at woldsium. one of the four islands. it was like yenfar, the island they were from, it was grassy had lots of trees and mountains and was a good place, it's also were the high kings and queens reside. and were the latest high king, zerzz was murderd by Dark the absol... the other two islands were a desert, and a snowy wonderland. they arrived in a town that had a dock. the town had a few builds, a bar, a few homes a few shops. the usually good town. suicune dragged shadow aside and said "We're going to see the Jarl in the next town over as the others sell stuff, am i clear?" suicune asked. "Clear as can be" shadow answerd "Good, then let's go" suicune said as they walked a dirt road. they were next to a mountain so the trail led beside the mountain. they were a little ways before shadow stopped. he heard a rustle of leaves coming from a bush near a tree. suddenly something leaped out at shadow. it pinned him to the ground. he looked up to see what just happend. before the thing shouted "Shadow!" "Ruby!?" shadow called back as he saw who it was. It was a female vulpix named Ruby. Someother things popped out of the bush, a eevee and a fennekin, presumably her friends. "Im so happy to see you, how have you been, shadow?" Ruby asked. shadow just stared. bad memories coming back to him. before studdering "G-good.." Here he was face-to-face with a old friend. TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
